


Good Morning, Friend

by imsorryjesus



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, Levi is spoiled, M/M, Morning Sex, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:56:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4533405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imsorryjesus/pseuds/imsorryjesus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin wakes Levi up. What a douche.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning, Friend

**Author's Note:**

> HELP I'VE FALLEN INTO GAY OLD MEN AND I CAN'T GET UP

Erwin wakes him up by curling an arm around his ribcage. Levi comes to like someone being dragged out of a tar pit. He pulls instinctively against the embrace, barely conscious enough to identify it. "Morning," Erwin murmurs into his ear. He sounds relaxed and content - the opposite of Levi, who sleeps like the dead and never feels rested on waking. He doesn't try to look at Erwin, just grumbles into the pillow, sandy-voiced. "What the fuck do you want?"

"Nothing." He sounds like he's grinning. A finger traces a line under Levi's sternum. He has a pretty good idea what Erwin's up to, but he's too groggy to feel any particular way about it. Generally he's not touchy in bed; unfamiliar contact distracts him from getting what little sleep he can. Erwin, to the contrary, is fucking handsy. It took some getting used to, including a few incidents where Levi's reflexes nearly took the blond's nose off. Sometimes, though, it seems like he just can't help himself.

Like this morning. Erwin's fingers skate down past his ribs and start toying with the hard wing of his hipbone. Levi closes his eyes again, and when Erwin mutters "Is this alright?" he sighs and nods. The tall man's knees are touching the backs of his thighs, and his spine brushes his stomach when they shift. Erwin's hand moves again, drifting just under his naval. The skin there jumps under the light drag of his nails, super-sensitive. Levi lets a half-grunt escape him. His cheeks are starting to warm, both from the touches and the attention he's commanding. Erwin breathes a laugh and noses the shell of his ear. "Do you know you manage to look tired in your sleep? It's honestly a bit distressing."

The energy to reply slips away from him, so Levi just shrugs, reaching up to get his hair out of his eyes. His body can't decide if it wants to fall back asleep or not. Erwin is letting off a ridiculous amount of warmth that bleeds into him like honey, smoothing over his nerves. On the other hand, it doesn't seem like he'll have to do any work if-

Erwin's hand dips below the waistband of his pants. Levi takes a deep breath without meaning to and curls his spine back, rolling his ass into an already-obvious erection. Erwin's hum is tinged with want, but he waits, says again, "Still alright?" They set that boundary a while ago, but still, the care in the gesture flusters Levi every time. "Yeah," he rasps, twitching his hips back again. "Come on."

Erwin doesn't need to be told twice. His hand is warm, skin a little rough, and it almost fits over him completely. Levi sighs again and arches his neck. Half of his brain wants to kiss him, but the rest wants nothing to do with morning breath. He settles for reaching back and skating his fingers over Erwin's jaw, rough with stubble. Erwin must have read his mind, because he steals a kiss on his fingertips before burying his nose in Levi's messy hair. His hand moves slowly, gentle on dry skin; the other slides soothingly up the plane of his shoulder blade. When Levi rolls his hips back again, his own stutter forward to meet him, and he breathes out long and sweet into his scalp.

Levi's quiet at first, but his self-restraint hasn't kicked on yet, and after a while little aroused sounds start to punctuate his breathing. The friction is good, and the sleep-haze in his brain has given way to one of pleasure. Erwin's pushed one leg forward for better leverage; he hooks his ankle over it and flexes his toes against the calf. "You can - mmn - you can fuck my thighs if you want," he says unsteadily. Erwin makes a sound low in his chest and grinds a little harder. Still, he shakes his head. "I want to take my time with you." His voice is deep red, and it pulls the first real moan out of Levi's throat. His pelvis jerks, and Erwin obliges him for a brief second - swipes his thumb over his frenulum and the slit at the tip before easing off. "Stay still," he murmurs. Levi wants to tell him to fuck off, but he forgets to when the big man presses a quick kiss to his temple.

The mattress creaks, and the nightstand drawer rattles. Levi closes his eyes and tries not to rut against the bed. If there's anything he hates about sex in a semi-regular relationship, it's the mess. One-night stands and quick stress-relief fucks rarely require cleanup, but this is the bed he spends almost every night in, and sticky sheets are disgusting. The benefits far outweigh the costs, though. For one, having someone who knows exactly how to put you over the moon is a godsend. Erwin is also the most accommodating person he's ever met in his life. Poorly-managed anxiety, terrible social skills, hygiene tics - if he lingers on any of it, it's simply to understand. Levi still isn't sure how to handle it. It feels unfair, him having so little to give back -

"Hey." He opens his eyes and comes back to himself. Erwin's propped up on one elbow, looking at him with eyes like icebergs. "Still awake?", he prompts softly. Levi scoffs, mostly at himself. "Yeah, yeah. Hurry up."

The smile he gets is almost saintly. The blond settles a little lower behind him, pressing kisses to the knobs of his spine. One hand guides his knee out, then grips his ass, pressing his fingers into the muscle. "Can I?", he asks. Levi squeezes his pillow and nods. "Yeah, shit. Please."

The first press of a slick finger eases all the air out of his lungs. Erwin takes it way too slow for either of them. He's already plenty relaxed, so it's easy to fit another in, and the groan that falls out of his mouth coaxes a strained sound from the blond in response. His other hand leaves Levi's ass, and he can feel his knuckles brush against his thigh as he strokes himself. "Wish I could see your face," he teases, voice hitching. Levi blushes and tries to conjure a snappy response, but the fingers inside him curl just then, seeking and finding. " _Shit_ ," he gasps out, the only real word in a mess of garbled moaning. His nerves burn in the best way, and when a third finger eases in, he can't help pushing his cock into the mattress. Erwin presses his face into his back, pinches a bit of skin between his teeth. "Be patient," he says through a smile. "You're beautiful like this." Levi can't see how there's anything beautiful about the scene, but it doesn't occur to him to argue. He pants open-mouthed against the pillow, shameless and wanting more. "Erwin, fuck - _ah-_ "

The blond keeps at it for a bit, opening him up and getting himself ready at the same time. He makes much less noise than Levi - controls himself, like in everything else. It was a sore point with Levi for a while; he drove himself crazy trying to get Erwin to let go. Now he understands. Still, he can't help overcompensating a little for it, and he knows Erwin loves it anyway. A particularly deep push sends tremors rippling through him, which Erwin must feel, face pressed against his spine. Then the stretch is gone - a whine claws its way out of him, and he tries to get his bearings, fingers unclenching from the sheets.

"Okay?"

The thickness in his voice melts him completely. "God, yes," he croaks.

Three fingers is never enough, but Erwin knows he can handle it. He hauls Levi's leg over his hip for a better angle, teases him by sliding his cock under Levi's balls. Then he takes it slow. The burn makes Levi's toes curl and his back arch, sleep-stiff bones cracking. Erwin wraps an arm up under Levi's neck and strokes his shoulder soothingly, reminding him to relax. He focuses on trying to imagine how Erwin's face must look, dark with want. It works; after a slow minute, the discomfort fades, leaving only the sensation of being completely and utterly _full_. Erwin breathes out against his ear. He's holding himself still, waiting, the hand on Levi's hip digging into his skin. Levi can barely think to breathe. "Erwin," he grits out.

It's intended as permission, and it's taken that way. Erwin fucks him lazily at first, pulling his hips far back before driving in deep. Levi's moans slow too, falling languidly between his teeth. He drags his fist over his cock in time with each thrust. They're both covered in sweat, heat trapped between them. Levi doesn't think for a second to move away - sure, it feels good, but it also feels like Erwin _wants_  him right there, warm under his hands. He's starting to understand that he's wanted; still, the knowledge is dizzying. The pace holds him on the little plateau he's reached, but it's not enough to push him higher. Erwin seems to be adjusting, though, so he gives him a moment longer before nudging him with his heel. "Come on, old man," he pants. "You can do better than that."

The low chuckle that vibrates behind him goes straight to his groin. "You'll regret that, Ackerman."

He's not entirely sure how the next few minutes go. At some point after Erwin really gets going, his nerves stop reading sensation like they're supposed to, and he only manages to drag in a few breaths to cool his brain down. Every time Erwin hits that perfect spot, his thighs tremble uncontrollably and he nearly shouts. Between those, an unchecked litany of curses cut his tongue on their way out. Every thrust jolts him up the mattress a fraction, and Erwin's nose bumps his temple each time. He feels solid, like every part of his body is awake. The man curled around him feels like an extension of himself. It's too much, it's not _enough_. He's too overwhelmed to jerk himself off with any efficiency now, so he reaches for the hand on his hip instead, fumbling to tangle their fingers together.

Erwin groans and chokes on a curse next to his ear, and that's what finally does it. For a brief moment he locks up, mouth shocked open and eyes wide; then lightning rips through every part of him. Every muscle in his body shakes as he comes, gasping, pinned flush against the other man's chest.

He dimly feels Erwin crash a minute or so later; the relieved sigh in his ear sounds a mile away. He comes back to himself eventually, when the overload has dimmed to a hum. There are still arms wrapped around him; Erwin has barely moved aside from pulling out. Levi catches the splayed fingers with his own, overtaxed and shaky.

Erwin is reluctant to be pushed away, but as soon as Levi flops onto his back, he drags him down for a kiss. It's sloppy and mostly tongue - _fantastic_ , morning breath be damned. They disintegrate back into a pile of limbs and warmth, and Levi buries his face in the crook of Erwin's neck while he gets his breath back. "God," he rasps finally. "Hope you weren't planning on me walking anywhere today."

Erwin laughs softly, fingers rubbing circles on the back of Levi's neck. "You looked too good. I couldn't resist."

"Yeah, whatever." He yawns. "What time is it, anyway?"

"Oh, I don't know. The sun was just coming up when I woke you."

It takes a good thirty seconds for Levi to decide it would be too messy to bludgeon him to death in bed. He just manages to say "When I get up, I'm setting fire to your office" before completely losing his grip on consciousness. Hopefully the prat took him seriously. Probably not.


End file.
